


Murder Boners

by Thiocyanate



Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Edging, First Time, Male Solo, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: For the Dead by Baelight Discord server. Putting the "boner" in "murder boner"
Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Murder Boners

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe some of the things I agree to write lol
> 
> Update: Added more details for my kinky beebs (November 23rd)
> 
> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! @Thiocyanate14

Removing his mask, he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated that he couldn’t hide his expressions. Even if his expression remained blank, his eyes revealed far too much. Michael was a meticulous killer who had no time for other hobbies and was typically only satisfied when he got to kill whichever unlucky soul he chose as an obsession. 

He sighed, this wasn’t something he had done before. Of course he had dealt with the urges brought on by his teenage years but he prided himself in his extreme self-control. This was not something he needed, he was an apex predator who would not be distracted by his primal urges.

Or so he thought. He was stalking around Midwich Elementary School when he saw the Executioner thrusting into his hand and growling like an animal. He immediately retreated back to Haddonfield, where he stood now. The mask felt like it was suffocating him, and when he saw himself in the mirror he noticed an obvious blush on his cheeks. Of course there was no denying how it made him feel. There was a heat in his stomach and an obvious bulge in his coveralls. 

Maybe he was a little more human than he thought. No. He was an unstoppable killing machine. How could something so pathetic make him lose control of his body?

He didn’t need it - that’s what he kept telling himself. Surely there would be no harm in indulging if he wanted it though? That made sense to him. He’s only doing it because he wants to, and Michael always gets what he wants.

He unzipped his coveralls and let them drop to the floor and made quick work of the black boxers beneath. 

At first, he stared at his erection like it was a foreign object that disgusted him greatly. After some hesitation, he grasped it. The intensity was not expected, and he gasped audibly. Taking a moment to compose himself, he focused on staying quiet. He was not going to lose control of himself. 

This proved to be a challenge for him. Every stroke had him moaning and gasping. It was pathetic, he needed to get ahold of himself - but the pleasure pulsing through his veins kept him from stopping. He bit the knuckle of his free hand to try and muffle himself but found himself off-balance and grasping at the edge of the sink. 

It was an overwhelming combination of desire and the thrill of something new. The voice in his head that was telling him to control himself was now overshadowed by the need to continue. His carnal desires could be satiated in other ways - at least for now.

Part of him wanted to slow down and enjoy every tremor he could coax from his body but he was losing his resolve quickly. 

He took a deep breath and adjusted his stance. “Slowly” he thought to himself.

Grabbing himself with shaky hands, he slowly worked from base to tip. Finally able to calm himself down enough to last a little longer, he focused on the sensation. It was foreign but not unwelcome, he would not admit to it, but he found it rather enjoyable. He was utterly intoxicated with the feeling.

He started to experiment with his technique, curious as to what other sensations he had been missing out on. Rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head caused him to audibly gasp - so he continued by lightly circling it over and over.

It became very overwhelming very fast and he realized that his knees were shaking and threatening to give out from under him.

Taking a deep breath, he repositioned himself so that he had his free hand supporting him against a wall. His breathing was quick and shallow; he was close. 

Looking back at his reflection, he almost didn’t recognize himself. The face looking back at him was flushed, slick with sweat and panting uncontrollably. Self-control no longer mattered, he just wanted to finish. Gripping the edge of the sink until his knuckles were white, he increased his pace. 

His whole body was shaking and he couldn’t stop a deep moan from escaping his throat, followed by a sudden gasp as he reached his peak. 

His knees buckled and he fell forward, catching himself on the counter. All his muscles were tensed and he was gasping for air. Grabbing a cloth, he wiped up the mess on himself, his clothes and the mirror, since he somehow managed to splatter it there too. He shuddered as the cloth touched him, oversensitivity taking over. 

Tucking himself away and pulling his coveralls back on, he entertained the idea of making this a regular part of the routine. For now he had more stalking to do, hopefully nobody will notice the suspicious-looking stain on his coveralls.


End file.
